1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a memory module testing apparatus. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to a memory module testing apparatus capable of testing various types of memory modules.
This application claims priority to Korean Patent Application No. 10-2005-0029093, filed on Apr. 7, 2005, the subject matter of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory device is a storage device used to temporarily or permanently store data used in a digital logic system. Because the occurrence of a failure in a memory device may cause a fatal error in a system operation in the system in which the memory device is used, manufactured memory devices are tested in a system (e.g., a motherboard) that simulates their actual working environment before being released into the market.
In general, a conventional motherboard used to test manufactured memory devices will support a standard dual in-line memory module (DIMM), that is, a conventional motherboard will be able to test a standard DIMM. A conventional motherboard that supports a standard DIMM will also support some small outline dual in-line memory module (SODIMM) products.
Since a memory module testing apparatus performs test(s) in a pin-to-pin manner, if a target memory module (i.e., a memory module to be tested) has a different pin scheme than the interface pin scheme of the motherboard, an interface board must be used with the memory module testing apparatus in order to perform test(s) on the target memory module. For example, the standard DIMM has 184 pins while the standard SODIMM may have 200 pins. Thus, an interface board is required when a SODIMM is tested using a memory module testing apparatus adapted to support the standard DIMM.
However, when a conventional memory module testing apparatus tests a SODIMM, a motherboard using a standard DIMM only supports ×8 1-rank, ×8 2-rank, and ×16 1-rank SODIMM products without supporting ×16 2-rank SODIMM products. As a result, the conventional memory module testing apparatus cannot test ×16 2-rank SODIMM products.